Atari ST Review Issue 1
This magazine is dated May 1992 and priced at £3.95. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Guide to Icons - 1 page (7) Readers Survey - 3 pages (31-33) Next Month - 1 page (35) Subscribe - 2 pages (60-61) CoverDisks Powerplay - 2½ pages (20-22) Feeling Partner - 2 pages (23-25) ST-Zine Shell - 1½ pages (26-27) International Cricket - 1 page (28) News The Falcon has landed - (8-9) : Amid a wealth of rumours and speculation, the Falcon 030, Atari's top-secret Amiga-bustin' home computer was finally unveiled to a select few in Hanover at the CeBit show. ST Review was there to welcome the new machine.. Atari Computers Go Down - (8-9) : Price reductions across the whole range of Atari computers have just been announced. Footballing in the Future: US Gold announce The Manager - (9) Whats New? - 2 pages (11-12) :Redacteur, Timeworks Publisher 2.0, CompoScript, Calligrapher Professional First Impressions (Previews) Jaguar XJ220, Zool, The Addams Family - 2 pages (16-17) Guy Spy - 1 page - (19) Features Turning a New Leaf - Atari's New ST Book - 3 pages (38-40) : Will the ST Book provide the next chapter in the Atari story or will the firm's latest portable just lift a faded page from the Portfolio's sorry saga? ST Review looks at what's gone before and how Atari plans to make amends... Top Ten Bubblejet Printers Tested - John Mallinson - 11 pages - (42-51,53) *Canon BJ10EX - 75% *Brother HJ100I - 75% *Star SJ48 - 70% *Olivetti JP150 - 80% *HP Deskjet 500 - 90% *Citizen Projet - 86% *Fujitsu B200 - 85% *Canon BJ300 - 88% *Brother HJ770 - 70% *Epson SQ870 - 82% Boost Your Performance: A step-by-step guide to adding extra memory - 4 pages (54-57) : It's all very well having the power of the ST at your fingertips but with increasingly sophisticated programs utilising more and more memory, isn't it about time you finally took the plunge and brought yourself up to the magic Megabyte minimum? Simon Phipps: Monster Maker - 3 pages (62-64) : Creating the perfect arcade blaster is one thing, but what goes into making one arcade game better than the rest? Monsters, that's what. Steve Merrett spoke to Core Design's Simon Phipps to pinpoint what makes the perfect creature. The All-Time Top 50 ST Games: Part One - 6 pages (92-97) :Advantage Tennis, Another World, Armour-Geddon, Cadaver, Captive, Cruise for a Corpse, Deuteros: The Next Millennium, Dungeon Master, Elite, Epic, F-15 Strike Eagle 2, First Samurai, Flames of Freedom, Gods, Harlequin, Heimdall, HeroQuest, IK+, Jimmy White's Whirlwind Snooker, Kick Off 2, Leander, Lemmings, Lotus Turbo Challenge 2, Manic Miner, Mega-Lo-Mania Small Wonders (Atari Lynx) - 2 pages (99-100) : With the Lynx gaining a strong foothold in the market place, Frank O'Connor takes a look at what's in the pipeline for Atari's hand-held. Featuring Dirty Larry, Krazy Ace Miniature Golf, Bikini Beach Volleyball, Crystal Mines II, Baseball Heroes, Toki ScreenScene Pacific Islands : Those of us who just want to try something a little different from the usual shoot-'em-ups and platform games, or who want to get a foot into the world of strategy games, could do far worse than get involved with the boys of the 1st or the 4th Armour Battalion. Space Crusade : Space Crusade is very faithful to the board game original. It has all the characters and all the excitement, since many of the slow, complicated rules and procedures which can be a problem in this sort of game have been taken over by the computer. It's a real pleasure to play, and you won't find a better board-based, role-playing game. Unreal : This game would look very appealing if you saw it as a rolling demo, but it really is almost unplayable. Leave it well alone. Knights of the Sky : However, Knights Of The Sky is one of the best 'alternative' simulators around, from the jam-packed manual to the superb 3D graphics. You could do far worse than freeing yourself from the usual dangers of missiles up the exhaust pipe to try the all-new dangers on offer in the skies above the trenches. Let's face it, if you're going to be shot out of the sky, who would you rather did the shooting? The famous Red Baron, sneering at you as you go, or just some average fighter jock wearing a mask, talking about bogeys? Race Drivin' : This is very much a 'specialist' product. It's not going to appeal to everyone - and people who are happiest racing from San Francisco to Miami in a gleaming red Ferrari with a beautiful blonde in the passenger seat, are probably going to shun it. Still, the arcade version does have a rather large following: if you're a fan who's after an accurate conversion you won't be overly disappointed, even if it does lack a steering wheel, gearbox and ignition key. World Class Rugby: Five Nations Edition : Rugby get the Kick Off Touch. Wonderland : This is one of the most absorbing and playable adventures I've seen. The plot is true to the book, the puzzles are manageable and there's very little need for the keyboard. There's little to fault it apart from the subject matter which some people may find a little off-putting. Apart from that, this is a must buy. SimCity / Populous : Sim City is one of those games that's a must for all collections, and while Populous is heavily out of date compared to its sequel, this compilation is well worth picking up. Award Winners : This compilation provides a good variety of games, but it's a pity that Space Ace has been included instead of something more worthwhile. The Rainbow Collection : This is a great compilation: the only drawback is that, featuring games of such quality, it's almost inevitable that most people will own one or more of them already. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy : Hitchhiker's is worth the tenner just for the read, but if you're an adventure buff, you'll probably want something a little more playable. Silkworm : These days the game comes across as nothing more than a good quality shoot-'em-up. Tips Another World - Rik Haynes - 2 pages (102-103) Damocles - Rik Haynes - 1 page (105) The A to Z of ST Cheats - 2 pages (106-107) Product Knowledge PD Zone - 5 pages - (110-111,114-115,117) : Revenge of the Mutant Camels (3), Violence (5), Penguin (4), Match It (5), Chess (4), Tetris (5), Pinhead (4), Monster (3), Quick View 1.4 (4), Cold Hard Cache 3.5 (4), Kepco Editor and Rwprint (3), Splash (4) Step Lightly.... - Chris Jenkins - 2 pages (122-123) : Fractal Music Composer - 90% "The most fun you'll ever have with a piece of music software" His Master's Voice... - Chris Jenkins - 2 pages (124-125) : MIDIStudio Master - 87% "One of the most impressive sequencer programs ever produced in the UK" The Price is Right? - 1 page (127) :The first type of music software package any ST owner will want to buy is probably a sequencer. Adding a New Dimension - Tony Dillon - 4 pages (128-129,131,133) : STOS 3D - 92% "STOS 3D is excellent. Friendly and simple, it makes 3D programming a relatively easy process" Comparison Test: Full Throttle - Tony Dillon - 1 page (136) : Quick ST 3.0 - 81% "An excellent accelerator for the beginner and the hobbyist" : NVDI - 88% "A serious tool for serious users - excellent at acceleration" Top 30 Educational Programs: Part One: English Language - Pat Winstanley - 4 pages (138-141) : Let's Spell (3), Spellbound! (3), Magic Story Book (5), Learn to Read with Prof (3), Things to do with Words (4), Spell! (3), Henrietta's Book of Spells (5) ST Buyer Sticks of Dynamite: Joysticks Round-up - 4 pages (148-151) : Controller (2), Cruiser (4), Navigator (3), Sureshot Standard (4), Speed King (4), Tortoise (1), Switch Joystick (5), Superpro Zip Stik (5), Sting-Ray (4), The Bug (3), The Ultimate (3), Sigma-Ray (4), The Arcade (4), Zoomer (5), Prof 900 De Luxe (N/A) Getting on Top of the Situation - 3 pages (152-154) : One of the best things about your ST is its easy-to-use desktop. Tony Dillon explains how it all works... Bits For Sale - 1 page (155) : The cost of hardware need not be a limiting factor to your system if you decide to buy and sell second-hand. ST Review takes a journey to the bargain basement. Create your own STOS game: Part One - 2 pages (156-157) : The ever-popular STOS program makes coding accessible. Tony Dillon is here with a six-part guide to creating your own STOS game... Sticky Box - 2 pages (158-159) :Mark Smiddy presents Sticky Box - a simple adapter to automatically switch between your mouse and joystick at the flick of a button. Oldies but Goldies - 2 pages (160-161) :With so many new products flooding the market these days, we sometimes neglect the high-quality software that has been around for a while. Here we take a look at some of the best... Buyers Guide: Kitting out for beginners - 2 pages (162-163) : Your new ST may look like all you could ever want when you buy it, but sooner or later you'll want to put it to greater use. We look at some of the add-ons available. Starting out with DTP - 1 page (164) :DTP packages offer a huge variety of weird and wonderful features - but that doesn't automatically mean that they're going to produce something that people will want to read. Dave Burns takes us through the basics of creating a readable page Public Domain Spreadsheets and Databases - 1 page (165) :Balancing the books needn't be a chore: Dave Burns investigates some of the business applications available for the ST. Public Spirited: Part One - 2 pages (166-167) :Steve Keene takes a second look at the world of public domain with the first of a three-part survey of the all-time classic PD games and utilities.... Use the Teleservice Now - 4 pages (168-171) :Using an ST is usually a solitary activity. But hooked into a modem, you can use your machine to talk to other enthusiasts worldwide. Ask the Experts - 2 pages (172-173) User Groups - 1 page (174) Charts - 1 page (175) Books and Magazines - 1 page (176) Adverts Games *The Godfather, G-LOC, Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, and The Manager - US Gold - 2 pages (2-3) *Race Drivin' - Domark - 1 page (14) *The Bitmap Brothers: Volume 1 - Renegade - 1 page (18) *Lure of the Temptress - Virgin - 2 pages (21,23,25,27) *Cover Girl Poker - Emotional Pictures/The Sales Curve - 1 page (30) *MicroProse Golf, Formula One Grand Prix - MicroProse - 1 page (75) *Pacific Islands - Empire - 1 page (77) *Ian Botham's Cricket - Celebrity Software - 1 page (81) *Storm Master - Silmarils - ½ page (87) *Bonanza Bros. - US Gold - 1 page (91) *Football Masters - ESP Software - ½ page (101) *Legend - Mindscape - 1 page (137) *Heimdall - Core Design - 1 page (143) Magazines *Go! - 1 page (13) *CU Amiga - 1 page (113) *PC Review - 1 page (142) Other Credits Production Editor :Heather Turley Art Editor :Gordon Barrick Designer :Fiona Bourne Contributors :Mark Smiddy, Pat Winstanley, Dave Burns, John Mallinson, Ken Ward, Chris Jenkins, Paul Presley, Frank O'Connor, Mark Patterson, Steve Keene, Steve Merrett, Rik Haynes, Alan Dykes Issue Index Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews Category:Contains Atari Lynx Reviews